011214doirryspor
02:50 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTr0ubadour GT at 02:50 -- 02:50 GA: omg are you okay 02:50 GT: ~I'm fine, don't worry.~ 02:50 GA: oh, phew 02:50 GA: whered you go? 02:50 GT: ~...I'm not ʃvre, actvally. ʃome ʃort of medieval-eʃqve caʃtle.~ 02:51 GA: any evil dudes nearby? 02:51 GT: ~Not that I've ʃeen. I knocked myʃelf ovt in a fit of ʃlightly tipʃy ʃtvpidity ʃoon after ʃwimming aʃhore.~ 02:52 GT: ~...It ʃeemed like a good idea at the time.~ 02:52 GA: did your team talk to you yet? 02:52 GT: ~No, yov're the firʃt to contact me. I'm planning on reaching the otherʃ aʃ ʃoon aʃ I can.~ 02:52 GA: they're alive, but libby fucked them up bad 02:53 GT: ~Thank GOODNEʃʃ.~ 02:53 GA: eheheh they have to find you with a gaydar 02:53 GT: ~What'ʃ a gaydar, exactly?~ 02:53 GA: hehehehe 02:54 GA: its a radar that finds gay people 02:54 GT: ~...And a gay perʃon iʃ what, exactly?~ 02:55 GA: someone who dates/romances people of the same gender 02:55 GA: but also there's the bad, close minded stereotypical gay person 02:55 GA: human society wasnt very nice 02:55 GA: anyway, you're probably findable with a gaydar because you p much are both eheheh 02:56 GT: ~Vgh, they might aʃ well create a paledar. They'll likely have more lvck in that avenve...~ 02:57 GA: um, but jossik is pale with someone too 02:57 GA: wouldnt it just point at him 02:58 GT: ~Well, HE doeʃn't conʃtantly PALEFLIRT at everyone in REACH-~ 02:58 GT: ~Vm.~ 02:58 GA: wait what 02:58 GT: ~I-I didn't ʃay anything!~ 02:59 GA: are you paleflirting with other people? 02:59 GT: ~NO WHY WOVLD YOV THINK THAT HAHAHAHA I CERTAINLY AM NOT A "PALEʃLVT"~ 02:59 GA: but you just- 03:00 GT: ~I AM IN A COMMITTED MOIRALLEGIANCE I AM NOT ʃVPPOʃED TO BE PITYING OTHER PEOPLE WHICH I AM NOT~ 03:00 GT: ~AT ALL~ 03:00 GA: :/ 03:01 GT: ~NO, NO, IT'ʃ NOT LIKE THAT, I PITY YOV, ʃO MVCH, PLEAʃE BELIEVE ME, IT'ʃ ACCIDENTAL, PLEAʃE DON'T LEAVE ME, I NEVER MEAN TO, I ʃWEAR, PLEAʃE DON'T LEAVE ME~ 03:01 GA: no im not gonna leave you 03:02 GA: but i think if you're paleflirting you should at least tell me 03:02 GA: im not entirely the most knowledgeable about this all but we cant be keepin secrets 03:03 GT: ~I DO, Doir, and I can't ʃTOP doing it! It jvʃt HAPPENʃ, and the next thing I know, I'm practically ʃHOOʃHPAPPING the other party!~ 03:03 GA: its okay 03:04 GA: i dont really know the boundaries so ive probably accidentally pale flirted 03:04 GA: but ive tried my best to keep my helping others with their emotions to just you 03:04 GA: so if youre at least trying your best its okay 03:05 GA: or maybe like, just under your best. like 90%. thats allowed 03:05 GT: ~Vgh, bvt it jvʃt keepʃ HAPPENING, and I don't know how to ʃTOP it!~ 03:05 GA: idk 03:06 GA: are you *just* helping others? and not having them help you back? 03:07 GT: ~Vʃvally, yeʃ. It'ʃ moʃtly me attempting to find ʃolvtionʃ to their problemʃ and talking them throvgh emotional criʃeʃ.~ 03:07 GT: ~Which iʃ TEXTBOOK PALEFLIRTING!~ 03:07 GA: okay 03:07 GA: hmm 03:07 GA: i think its okay? 03:08 GA: i mean im kinda hurt 03:08 GA: but as long as you try harder from now on, its sorta okay i guess 03:10 GT: ~I have been, thovgh. Nothing ʃeemʃ to WORK. I don't even realize I'm doing it vntil ʃomeone pointʃ it ovt to me.~ 03:10 GA: maybe im just not givin off enough pale feelings so satiate your sluttiness? 03:11 GA: like, i dont have enough emotional crises to fill your pale quota 03:11 GT: ~Well, I certainly don't want yov to develop more! That wovld be terrible, eʃpecially if yov were doing it for me.~ 03:12 GA: heheh yeah it wouldnt be healthy, no 03:12 GA: well, luckily for us, this game is really terrible! ha ha 03:13 GA: i mean, i was really fucked up after dying, but i got mostly over that p fast 03:14 GA: i think you did your job a bit too well and now im back to where i normally am mentally 03:15 GT: ~Cvrʃeʃ, I've been too good a moirail. I'll jvʃt have to ʃtart chipping away at yovr pʃyche with devaʃtating inʃvltʃ.~ 03:15 GA: come on, do your best! 03:15 GA: i can take it, ive got my moirail to back me up 03:15 GT: ~Vm, yovr hair iʃ...too ʃmooth?~ 03:16 GA: waaaaaaah 03:16 GA: r-ryspor, wah, crying, someone called my hair too smooooth 03:16 GT: ~*Ryʃpor gaʃpʃ in ovtrage!*~ 03:16 GT: ~Who DAREʃ!~ 03:17 GA: it was,,, you! :O 03:17 GA: *audience gasps* 03:17 GT: ~*Ryʃpor gaʃpʃ aʃ well I ʃvppoʃe*~ 03:17 GT: ~Oh, crvel world, what have I done?~ 03:18 GA: r-ryspor-sama, how could you do this to me... blubbering 03:18 GT: ~*Ryʃpor PVLLʃ OVT HIʃ TRIDENT AND PREPAREʃ TO TAKE HIʃ OWN LIFE IN ʃHAME*~ 03:18 GA: :O 03:18 GA: *audience gasps yet again!* 03:18 GT: ~I cannot live thiʃ way any longer! Oh Doir-chan, pleaʃe forgive me...~ 03:18 GA: ryspor nooooo 03:19 GT: ~*Ryʃpor plvngeʃ the trident throvgh hiʃ cheʃt and collapʃeʃ dramatically*~ 03:19 GA: i-i feel pale? whats the verb of moirail for you! 03:19 GA: noooooo 03:19 GA: crying 03:20 GT: ~(Pale iʃ correct, yeʃ.) Parting iʃ ʃvch ʃweet ʃorrow, my Troll Jvliet...~ 03:20 GT: ~*Ryʃpor dieʃ*~ 03:20 GA: romeo nooo 03:21 GA: we were going to grow up... *sniff* and be moirails forever... 03:21 GA: *kills self during moment of emotional agony* 03:21 GA: bleh 03:21 GA: *also was totally holding ryspors hand* 03:21 GA: *so now its like, super dramatic* 03:22 GA: *the friar lawrence walks in and is like 'wtf goddamn children fuckin killin themselves jfc'* 03:22 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 03:23 GA: when it comes to acting, we are simply the best there are 03:23 GT: ~We might aʃ well write ovr own play, haha.~ 03:24 GA: 'ryspolleo and doiriet: forbidden pale' 03:25 GT: ~Millionʃ will attend. It will be the ʃenʃation of the ʃeaʃon.~ 03:25 GA: tbh im not sure why anyone even makes entertainment any more b/c nothing can ever top it 03:26 GT: ~ʃo trve.~ 03:26 GA: hmmm 03:27 GA: so; feelings rn, since i need to step up my game 03:27 GA: fairly lonely, though that has subsided since we began talking, fairly depressed and hopeless, and completely bored 03:27 GA: oh also really worried about you and jossik and the humans and kikate and seriad and everyone 03:28 GT: ~Well, the depreʃʃion ʃeemʃ aʃ good a place aʃ any to ʃtart.~ 03:28 GA: okay 03:29 GA: well, basically, everyones dyin and i see no hope and its a real downer to be in such a dark, purple place with a black sky 03:29 GA: also, deep rooted fears of not being able to overcome the dangers and also fears of my friends dyin are downers too 03:33 GT: ~There'ʃ ʃtill hope, Doir! ʃvre, we've both died once, and Jack ʃeemʃ inʃvrmovntable, and we have no known way of defeating him, and Joʃʃik will inevitably be killed and become the Herald, and I've vpʃet Libby again, and Libby'ʃ moʃt likely evil, and...and I'm making thiʃ worʃe, aren't I?~ 03:33 GT: ~Vgh.~ 03:34 GA: yeah p much the only way to fix this would be a hug and probably lots of tasty food 03:35 GT: ~I really wiʃh there waʃ ʃome way I covld reach yov. It'ʃ ʃo FRVʃTRATING being withovt a dreamer, even if we ARE on different moonʃ.~ 03:35 GA: well i did die that one time 03:35 GA: maybe i can find a way to libby's place? 03:35 GA: and we can meet up there and be pale and shit 03:36 GT: ~Oh, or perhapʃ one of vʃ covld become a magical girl and fly to the other!~ 03:36 GA: eheheh 03:36 GA: well, id have to get to an alchemiter first 03:36 GT: ~It wovld moʃt likely have to be me, actvally, ʃince neither of vʃ know where Libby'ʃ tower iʃ located.~ 03:37 GA: well, its probably near the dreambubbles, right? 03:37 GA: so if i can dream in the, uh, dreambubbles, then i can probably find it if i try hard enough 03:37 GT: ~Yeʃ, bvt thoʃe are near the Fvrtheʃt Ring, where the horrorterrorʃ dwell. It'ʃ too riʃky.~ 03:37 GA: whats a horrorterror 03:38 GT: ~I'm not entirely ʃvre, bvt I know they are not ʃomething yov'd want to tangle with.~ 03:38 GA: how the hell can something be a danger to a ghost 03:39 GT: ~In addition, yov may not be able to leave the dreambvbbleʃ.~ 03:39 GT: ~"Land of eternal pain", in caʃe yov had forgotten.~ 03:39 GA: then how the heckie did you 03:39 GT: ~Yov'd have to aʃk Libby abovt that.~ 03:40 GA: eh, ill let her cool off a bit 03:40 GA: 'hey libby howre ya doin lol how do i escape dreambubbles k thanks thats the only reason i contacted you bye' 03:40 GA: wont go well 03:40 GT: ~Yeʃ, that wovld not be the beʃt covrʃe of action.~ 03:42 GA: whoa wait 03:42 GA: backdoor hack 03:42 GT: ~Doir...~ 03:42 GA: backdoor hack! 03:42 GA: i have no idea how to use it but maybe it can do something helpful! 03:44 GT: ~Wonderfvl, and perhapʃ yov can pay a viʃit to Jack in the proceʃʃ! That ʃeemʃ abovt aʃ well-thovght-ovt an idea!~ 03:45 GA: oh come on 03:45 GA: it was for jack, maybe santa was givin him a gift to help his hackery needs 03:45 GA: and i nabbed it and i can be a hacker now 03:46 GT: ~Do yov have any idea how to vʃe it?~ 03:46 GT: ~No, no yov don't.~ 03:46 GA: nope 03:48 GA: waving my character sheet around and rolling on the floor does nothing either 03:48 GA: well, i did get some strange looks from some other chess dudes 03:48 GT: ~...~ 03:49 GA: theyre judging me 03:49 GA: i think theyre racist 03:49 GT: ~Doir.~ 03:49 GA: yeah 03:49 GT: ~...Nevermind.~ 03:49 GA: no, say whatever you were gonna say 03:50 GT: ~Yov're jvʃt being a tad ridicvlovʃ again, that'ʃ all.~ 03:50 GA: yeah but whats wrong with being ridiculous 03:51 GA: i had fun and i was giggling and it made me feel better 03:51 GA: also i totally nabbed everyones shoes ehehe 03:51 GT: ~Yov~ 03:51 GT: ~Why?~ 03:52 GA: sorry 03:52 GT: ~No, I'm not angry, jvʃt a tad...confvʃed, that'ʃ all.~ 03:53 GT: ~Iʃ it ʃome ʃort of ʃtreʃʃ relief activity?~ 03:53 GA: yeah sure 03:53 GA: well i was mostly just frustrated that i couldnt figure out the hack 03:53 GA: and i was sitting on the floor 03:54 GA: one thing led to another and then now i have some extra shoes 03:54 GA: p much an average day in servant land 03:55 GT: ~...If yov ʃay ʃo?~ 03:55 GA: so have you had any issues? 03:55 GA: i mean, with the whole jossik thing, i assume youre really sad 03:56 GT: ~Well, yeʃ, fairly downhearted, bvt he'ʃ ʃtill here, ʃo I'm reʃolving to ʃtay ʃtrong vntil then.~ 03:57 GA: thats good 03:57 GA: stay strong, and we'll save him, and everything will end up alright 03:57 GA: though he may lack horns + hair in the end 03:58 GT: ~...Moʃt likely, yeʃ.~ 03:58 GT: ~And perhapʃ lacking a few other thingʃ, aʃ well.~ 03:58 GA: :? 04:00 GT: ~Like hiʃ ʃanity, or hiʃ perʃonality, or hiʃ memorieʃ, to name a few.~ 04:00 GA: oh no we're defo saving him from that 04:00 GA: and if we cant, um, ill fix him! with mind powers! 04:02 GT: ~...Not to be offenʃive, bvt, vm...~ 04:03 GT: ~...Yov're a Page.~ 04:03 GA: yeah 04:03 GA: fits me p well 04:04 GA: but just because i cant do shit now doesnt mean i cant do shit later 04:04 GA: and you did a portal thing today, right? 04:04 GT: ~Oh, yeʃ, that'ʃ trve.~ 04:05 GA: if you level up a bit more you could save him really soon 04:05 GT: ~Yeʃ, I do need to work on my direction ʃkillʃ. I nearly teleported into a wall.~ 04:06 GA: oh gosh 04:06 GA: you need to be more careful then 04:07 GT: ~I waʃ able to ʃtop myʃelf at the laʃt ʃecond thovgh! That ʃhowʃ improvement, doeʃ it not?~ 04:07 GA: yes, definitely 04:08 GA: try using portals to throw rocks at things really far away ehehe 04:09 GT: ~That'ʃ actvally not a bad idea, really. I alʃo think vʃing my clarinet will help. I didn't get the chance to vtiliʃe it for thiʃ jvmp.~ 04:10 GA: who will your team be sending to the humans? 04:11 GT: ~I think it'ʃ ʃtill going to be Kikate. Apparently there'ʃ ʃome ʃort of time paradox that meanʃ we're not allowed to ʃend anyone elʃe.~ 04:11 GA: oh, right 04:11 GA: i wonder who team balish will send? 04:13 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre, actvally. I'm not really in cloʃe correʃpondence with any of them.~ 04:13 GA: yeah me neither 04:14 GA: i havent seen anyone except null in soooo long 04:14 GA: not since christmas, really 04:15 GT: ~I think yov've ʃpent far too long on Derʃe. We need to ʃtart forming a plan to get yov ovt.~ 04:15 GA: done 04:15 GA: the mail never fails 04:16 GA: gonna mail myself, express shipping, to the humans 04:16 GT: ~...Well.~ 04:16 GT: ~That'ʃ, vm.~ 04:16 GT: ~That'ʃ certainly one way to do it.~ 04:17 GA: oh, you didnt see the maildude herald in the memo, you werent there 04:17 GA: basically, there's a mailman and he's also the herald but he forgot or something and he's goin around deliverin mail 04:18 GT: ~...ʃo, then, Joʃʃik IʃN'T the Herald?~ 04:18 GT: ~The real one iʃ ʃTILL OVT THERE?~ 04:18 GA: frankly i have no idea 04:18 GA: scarlet was like 'yooooo herald come back to me pls <3' 04:18 GT: ~Doir, thiʃ iʃ - thiʃ iʃ FANTAʃTIC!~ 04:18 GA: no but i think he died 04:19 GA: i- 04:19 GA: shes still after jossik 04:19 GA: i really have no idea whats goin on 04:19 GT: ~Yeʃ, bvt if we can help the Herald regain hiʃ memorieʃ, ʃhe'll ceaʃe going after Joʃʃik in favor of the ACTVAL HERALD!~ 04:20 GA: but apparently the herald is a psychotic killer, moreso than jack 04:20 GA: so um 04:20 GA: maybe not a good idea? 04:20 GA: like, we can let the mail dude be a mail dude and save jossik too 04:22 GT: ~Bvt if we do that, ʃhe won't give vp! ʃhe'll keep after Joʃʃik for aʃ long aʃ poʃʃible, and ʃhe'll eventvally take him away forever!~ 04:23 GA: yeah but shes stuck in her place 04:23 GA: so as long as nobody does anything incredibly stupid like going back to her itll be fine 04:25 GT: ~We can't jvʃt take a chance like that! Once Joʃʃik iʃ killed by Jack, he'll be ʃtvck on Derʃe, remember? ʃhe covld captvre him at any time!~ 04:25 GA: we could both take the mail system to get away 04:26 GT: ~...Fine, I ʃvppoʃe yov have a point.~ 04:28 GA: dont worry, no matter what, we will save him + you two will totally be together forever 04:28 GA: maybe you can even get human married in an act of cultural diversity 04:28 GT: ~Haha.~ 04:28 GT: ~That remindʃ me, I ʃhovld moʃt likely contact the otherʃ and reaʃʃvre them of my continved ʃafety.~ 04:29 GA: yeah, you really should heheh 04:29 GA: theyre worried sick! and i dont think they can make a gaydar to find you 04:29 GA: b/c i dont think gaydars arent a real thing 04:30 GT: ~Well, if worʃt comeʃ to worʃt, I can alwayʃ attempt to create a portal back to them.~ 04:30 GA: true 04:30 GA: see ya later alligator 04:30 GT: ~In a while, crocodile.~ 04:30 GT: ~Oh, and Doir?~ 04:31 GA: mhm 04:31 GT: ~<>.~ 04:31 GA: <> <> 04:31 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTr0ubadour GT at 04:31 --